


Separated

by AllisonDiamond



Series: My Artwork [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: "Date night was going well until a crazy woman spun some magic at them.  Now Tony’s wondering why Bucky is in cryostasis missing his arm, and Bucky’s wondering why Tony hates him and is trying to kick him out of the Tower.  (Civil War fix-it with a little help from a happier universe.)"Artwork for  Ezazahaz's Entangled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554408) by [ezazahaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
